


Time to Plan

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 6





	Time to Plan

Ever since Bones put the question in his mind, Kirk was sweating out the fact that he’d be away from you longer than he thought. He knew that you’d be upset, too. Especially since there was no way of knowing if he’d be there for the birth of his first child! 

He decided to ask Bones when you would have to get off the ship, and went straight to MedBay one morning. Bones was working on his PADD when he looked up to see Jim, making him raise his eyebrow. “Everything alright?” 

Kirk rubbed his face. “Is the plan to deliver the baby here? Or back home? And will I be there?” 

“Random.” Bones breathed. “I just found out myself, actually. They’re planning our next leave for around the time she’s due. That’s when her assignment aboard the Enterprise is over.”

Kirk relaxed just a bit. “So it’s likely I’ll be there?” 

He shrugged. “You could be.” He pointed out. “Our leave is less than a week. She could go into labor before, or after leave…”

Kirk groaned, rubbing his face again. “She’s gonna kill me.” 

Bones sighed. “Let's just hope she goes into labor during leave.” 

“And then I’ll have to leave her and my newborn behind.” He clenched his jaw. 

“No matter what, that'll happen. Unless you quit.” Bones suggested. 

“I can’t quit!” Kirk exclaimed. “Being Captain is my life.” 

“Exactly.” Bones nodded. “Which means that she’ll stay back on Earth with the little guy, and we’ll be back on board.”

“For four more years.” Kirk began freaking out. “I won’t see his most important part of life!” 

Bones held up his hands. “I warned you both.” 

Kirk shot him a look. “Shut it, Bones.” He spat. “Not the time here!” 

“Definitely not the time.” Bones shrugged. “I’d tell her sooner rather than later.” 

“I know. I know.” He hung his head. “She has like what, three months left?” 

Bones shrugged. “Closer to 4, actually, and from what I know, a lot of first time moms go past their due dates. Up to a couple weeks over, actually.” 

Kirk sighed. “I’m gonna have to figure something out. It’s not like I can take a month off or anything, you guys will be at the other end of space!” 

He winced at that. “Yeah, I know, but like I said…”    


“I swear if you say ‘I told you guys’ I’m gonna hurt you.” Kirk threatened. 

Bones shrugged. “But I’m right, Jim. Now my sister is going to be a stay at home mother, practically a single mother while you get to live your life as pleased.” The disapproval of your relationship was coming back. 

“No, really, don't hold back.” He snapped sarcastically.

Bones clenched his jaw. “It’s just the truth. She was my sister first before you were my friend so…” He waved him off. “Go play Captain.” 

“I'm trying to figure out what's best here!” He ground out before storming off.

“There’s not a best!” Bones shouted after him, trying to also figure out what was best. He only wished you had mated with an Alpha back home, or even a Beta who didn’t go on missions for half his life. 

That evening, you could tell something was eating at Kirk. Anything you’d say or ask ended in just a simple and rushed out ‘I’m fine’ from him. Finally, you got ready for bed and tucked yourself in, not sure if it was something you’d done. You tried to rack your brain for anything you could’ve said and sighed. “Rough day?” You tried. 

He shrugged. “I guess.”

You sighed and rubbed at where James was moving. “Want to come feel your little boy?” You offered.

Kirk nodded, never being able to deny that. He came over and knelt by the bed, cupping your middle. You hoped that this helped him relax.

He smiled as he felt the movement, talking a little to your bump. You ran your fingers through his hair, smiling softly. “Wanna talk about it?” You asked softly. 

He groaned, resting his head on your stomach for a moment before looking at you. “I have to sooner or later.”

You instantly got worried. “W-What?” 

Sitting up, he sighed. “First...the mission was extended past the ‘five year’ plan.” Kirk told you.

Your heart dropped. “H-How much longer then?” You immediately went into panic mode. 

“At least a few years.” He ran his hand through his hair. “There’s more, though. They’re planning our next leave around your due date. And we’ll be leaving whether you’ve had the baby or not. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

You just blinked at him. “Okay.” There wasn’t much you could say at that point. 

He hung his head. “I'm sorry. I've been wrapped up in my head all day trying to figure out what the hell to do.” Kirk groaned. “I'm sorry.” You gently took his arms off you and curled yourself up as best as you could. Your son might be born without Kirk being there. And that was upsetting. Feeling you move his arms was like a punch to the gut. “I'm already failing.” He sighed. You just stayed quiet, wishing you had listened to Leonard. Tearing up, you closed your eyes and sniffed. Kirk just chewed on his lip as he stared at you. “I’m sorry, Omega.”

“It's your job, Alpha.” You choked out. “It's what you love.”

“But I love you and James.” He blinked back tears. 

“I know you do, but this is your career.” You sighed. “It’s what you love doing. We’ll see you once or twice a year, right?”

The way you said that made him feel sick. “I’m so sorry.” 

Shifting so you were on your side, you patted his side of the bed. “I’ll relish all the moments we get.”

He solemnly got on the bed. “If I can get it approved, would you want to have him on board?” 

You moved to lay your head on his chest, thinking it over. “Is that safe? I’m not saying yes or no right this second, but I’d be more than happy to discuss it.” It wasn’t like it was always dangerous, but what if the ship was attacked?

Kirk bit his lip. “I doubt they’re going to say yes. Because we never know if it’s completely safe.” 

“That was my concern.” You said sadly. “We’ll figure something out.”

He nodded, shakily and hesitantly wrapping his arms around you. Closing your eyes, you held him close, trying not to cry.

Kirk mumbled his apologies over and over until the both of you fell asleep, dread soaking into your chests at the thought of what the future would bring. Sometime in the middle of the night, Kirk jerked awake. Glancing down at you, he let out a soft sigh, knowing what he wanted to do. He ran a hand through his hair before turning on his PADD, ready to word out his idea. This was not only his life, but not the life of the two most important people to him.

When you began stirring in the morning, Kirk clicked off and stood, not wanting to worry you as to why he was up so early. “Come back and cuddle a bit longer.” You yawned, having not slept well.

He was not about to turn down holding you for a bit, so he slid back in and held you close. “I love you.” He kissed your temple. 

You hummed contently at that. “I love you, too.” You said sleepily.

He held you a little longer, squeezing you. “I have a conference call right before my shift starts, so I’m going to head out okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be getting ready here soon.” You nodded. 

He pecked your cheek before heading out to get ready, going to one of the designated conference rooms to meet Bones. He wanted to talk through his plan with him, hoping it would work.

Bones was waiting already, ready to give any medical advice needed. Looking up, he nodded a greeting. “Jim.”

“Hey.” Kirk said softly, stifling a yawn. “You ready? It’s a little long of a plan.” He passed over his PADD when his friend nodded. 

Getting comfortable, Bones started reading. Kirk watched him curiously, biting his lip. He hoped that Bones approved, and that he could then talk to you. After a bit, Bones looked up, surprised. “You’re going to give up being Captain when the mission is over?” He asked. 

“Well, my first thought was just staying with them after leave, but I know she’d never let me.” Kirk shrugged.

Bones nodded. “I don’t think she will let you at all.” He frowned. “I mean I understand, and I’m all for it, but have you really thought it through?” 

He nodded. “I figured this is the best way to go about this. I love being Captain, but I love them more.” He told him honestly. “They’re worth it. Our family’s worth it.”

Bones made a face of approval. “Well, Jim. It looks good to me.” He passed the PADD back. “We’ll start working on what you’re gonna tell Starfleet.” 

“First, I need to talk to my fiance.” Kirk pointed out. “I didn’t want to talk to her without talking it out with you first. I’m not the best for thinking before I speak.”

Bones snorted. “Ain’t that the truth. Alright, let me know what she says.” 

Kirk let out a half chuckle. “I’m sure you’ll hear if she’s pissed.”

“True.” He nodded and stood. “I’ll be at work as usual.” He clapped his friend on the back. “You’re doing good, Jim.”

Hearing that made Kirk smile, hoping that you thought the same. Once Bones left, he made his way to the Bridge, trying to plan how to tell you. He’d likely wait until that evening, once you were back in your quarters. This way, there was no time crunch to get back to work. You’d have as long as you needed to talk things through. He sighed in relief at the thought and focused on work that day. 

All around you, people seemed to be in good spirits. You were slacking that day, and you knew it. You wouldn’t say you were completely distracted, but you were much slower than most days. By lunch, you felt like crying because you were frustrated with yourself. You even felt like you should stay through lunch to catch up with what you were lacking on. 

“Coming?” Kirk asked you gently. 

You looked at him and thought for a minute before shaking your head. “No, I’m behind.”

“And?” He raised his eyebrows. 

Furrowing your brows, you pointed to your work. “I need to catch up and get this done.”

“That report goes to me.” He shrugged. “It’s fine if it’s late.” He opened his hand to you. 

You bit your lip, looking between him and your work. “Just a few more minutes?” You asked, not wanting special treatment.  Kirk nodded and sat next to you, folding his hands in his lap.  “Why don’t you go eat?” You asked after a couple minutes. “I’ll join you shortly.” You added, glancing at him.

“Rather spend time with my mate.” He nodded.

Blushing softly, you smiled at that. “You're Captain. You should eat something.” 

“And you’re carrying my child so your argument is invalid.” He teased with a smile. 

You stuck your tongue out at him at that. “You're distracting, you know that?”

“That’s why we should’ve just gone to the lunch room.” He argued. 

“But… My work.” You pouted.

“Will be there when we get back.” He sighed. 

“Fiiiiine.” You agreed, getting up. He immediately stood and placed a hand on your lower back for support. “He’s been very active today.” You told him.

“That’s a good thing, right?” He automatically placed a hand on your side to get a feel. 

You chuckled, nodding. “It is.” You leaned into him as you both went to the lunchroom. You relaxed that you got a break, but we’re worried that you were slowing down at your job. “I might come back to work after dinner to catch up some.” You sighed.

“I don’t think so.” He kissed your head. “Besides, I have something to show you after dinner.” 

Getting behind wasn’t something that you wanted to do, but you weren’t going to argue with him. “Alright.”

He smiled then got you both a tray while you found a seat. When he joined you, he set it in front of you and watched you for a moment. “You’re the love of my life, you know that right?” He smiled. 

You blushed and nodded. “I know. And you’re the love of my life. Also a pain in my ass at times.” You teased him.

“Not the first time someone’s told me that.” He chuckled. 

“Won’t be the last.” You winked. “And soon we’ll have a mini-you.” 

He smiled. “He’ll be a good kid. Nothing like me.” 

You tapped your chin. “I dunno. If he looks anything like you...we’re screwed when he’s older.”

Kirk blushed but grinned. “You’re cute.” 

“I think the same about your butt.” You winked.

He smirked. “Quickie before we get back?” 

Giggling, you bit your lip and nodded. “I like that idea.” You both ate quickly and snuck off to a random area of the ship to do your business. 

* * *

By the time that dinner came around, you wanted to scream and cry. Maybe both. You’d fallen more behind, this time because your conversation with Kirk was going over and over in your head. You were turning into an average Omega, something that bothered you beyond belief. This was something that you never wanted to be.

Kirk felt it in his bones that you were stressing, but assumed it was because of your work. He knew that it bothered you that you hadn’t had a chance to catch up, and hoped you’d be more relaxed after tonight. Once dinner came around, he set up everything on his PADD just like he had done for Bones that morning. He hoped you’d like it, and decide that it was the best option for you both. He just wanted to be there for his small family, and let you know that it meant more than his career.

You stayed a few minutes after your shift, piling things up a bit to take back to work on in the quarters. This way you could work on it after what he wanted to show out.

Kirk stayed by your station while you packed up and smiled. “I’ll get us food while you head back to our room?” 

“Sure.” You agreed. “I’ll probably be in comfortable clothes before you get there.” You chuckled.

“Good. You look cute in em.” He winked before heading down to get some to go boxes. 

Blushing, you quickly made your way to your quarters to change. You sighed in relief as soon as you were out of your uniform. The tightness of the dress was getting to you, but you knew Kirk liked showing you off with your bump. Stretching, you looked down at it and smiled softly. You loved Kirk, and your son, but you didn’t like what it was doing to your personality. You knew if your past self could see you now, she’d be disappointed. 

Kirk came in moments later, eager to show you his plan. “Talk before or after dinner?” 

“Well, you look excited, so we can before?” You smiled as he handed you his PADD immediately, but with one glance at what he had written out, you were shaking your head. “You can’t quit.” 

His smile fell as you hadn't even started to really read. “It’s a really thought out plan…” He urged you to read on. 

You glanced at him, and then back down. “But you love what you do! I don't want you looking back years later and regretting it, or resenting us…”

“I would never regret you.” He shook his head. “I still have four more years and that’ll be that.” 

Tearing up, you rubbed your stomach. “I feel like we're taking away who you are.”

“And I took away from you being who you are.” He bit his lip. “This is what I want. I want to be with my family, with our family.” Kirk told you, a passion in his voice. “Seeing you, and James, a couple times a year if I’m lucky? No. Not happening. I hate that I’m going to miss the first chunk of his life, but I refuse to miss all of it, or the lives of any other kids we have.”

You heard the sincerity in his voice and nodded, acknowledging it. “But I’m willing to sacrifice my career, so you get yours. This is what you’re meant to do.” You motioned around. “I’m fine with just being the stay at home wife.” You bit your tongue. 

“No, what I’m meant to do is be there for my mate, and our children.” He countered.

You took a deep breath and played with your hands. “How long do we have to think about it?”

Kirk’s shoulders sagged. “Awhile, but I thought you’d at least be happy I thought about it. Or a tiny bit proud? I don’t know. Either way I’m screwed it seems. I want to quit after the mission to be with my family, and you don’t seem to like that idea. If I were to stay, I’d never really know my son, and I’d never see you two. Look how hard it was to sleep apart when on leave. You think that all the time would be good for either of us?”

You pouted just slightly. “I am proud. And it really means a lot that you’d focus so much on us.” You tugged him so he was closer to you. “I just really don’t want you to regret me or our decision on starting a family.” You blinked back tears as your insecurities began to show. “Because if I’m feeling like that, I know you have to be too.” 

He furrowed his brows. “You regret us? This?” He asked, feeling like he couldn’t breath. 

“I-I…” You couldn’t find the words, taking too long for an answer. 


End file.
